


Queen of Darkness & King of Trouble

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: The Many Alternative Lives of JayRae [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Friendship, Gen, Monsters, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Raven is the daughter of Hades, and a resident at Camp Half-Blood. She is also best friends with Jason Todd, the son of Poseidon, and their satyr, Roy Harper. Nothing could ever possibly go wrong for two children of the Big Three being together all the time; right! Not like they attract trouble or monsters or worse...





	1. Camp Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I get a lot of requests for this particular AU. So I'm going to explain how this particular story works.
> 
> 1\. It is not one of my priorities. It was a drabble that has continued, and is likely to continue and as requests for it come I will add on to it.
> 
> 2\. It will be mainly posted and worked on through requests, via tumblr.
> 
> 3\. It's not a full fledged plot story, I'm making it up as I go. I manage the Hopes for a Bastard Series, I have resumed Never Be the Same, and the Until the Day I... Series, so I'm focusing on finishing those up.
> 
> 4\. If you want more of this particular little AU, please make a request on Tumblr. Don't be shy about it, I don't bite. And it might take me a long while, but I will; in time, get to whatever request is in my inbox. So seriously, don't be shy, if you desire more of this story put in the request.
> 
> That's all for now folks!

The Bats, as they affectionately called themselves as a joke for their human foster father’s name; Bruce Wayne; were the most eclectic, odd, and dangerous group of demigods that had banded together. Their family was one forged in fires of hell, and tested on the streets as they had ran from monsters before finding a human who adopted them and who let them be a dysfunctional family. Bruce was a dangerous mortal though, capable of seeing through the Mist. But his sons were equally dangerous.

The eldest Bat was a son of Aphrodite, gifted with Charms Speaking, and the son of a circus acrobat. His name was Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson. The most charming of all the campers at Camp Half-Blood. He was also ridiculously handsome, and had swarms of men and women swooning left and right for him. Dick was also extremely lethal in combat, taking an unorthodox style of fighting and acrobatics.

The second Bat was the idiot son of Poseidon, gifted with attracting trouble, creating trouble, and finding trouble. He was a street kid who had likely killed more monsters than all of the campers combined, his name was Jason Todd. He was also the only idiot brave enough to ever tangle with Raven.

The third Bat was a son of Athena, one Dick had adopted, the son of Athena had found and dragged the son of Poseidon into the Bats. Timothy Drake, the smartest of all the Bats. Do not let the extreme ADHD and caffeinated persona fool you, the boy was smarter than all of the gods combined and had a knack for covering his brothers asses when trouble erupted.

The fourth Bat was a son of Apollo, he had unwittingly stumbled into Dick’s band of Bats before they had made it to the camp. He was bright, charming, gifted in healing, and keeping his idiot brothers alive. Duke Thomas was far too underappreciated, as he was the peace keeper of his brothers. And though he might be older than Tim, he was the younger brother of the Bat’s eclectic collection of misfits.

The fifth Bat, was the baby of the group, was a son of Ares, whom seemed to be the greatest nuisance and love of his brothers; Damian Wayne. The young little half blood was the most temperamental of his brothers, only rivaled with Jason on who was more dangerous. And he was also the surliest of his brothers.

Now, with those five brothers, there was always trouble brewing, but most of the trouble; outside of the family squabbles seemed to attach itself to him, and that might have been because he was a son of one of the Big Three.

At least this was his observation since he’d been like eight and on the streets running for his life before Dickhead found him. Timmy though had been the one to drag him kicking and screaming into the Bat’s embrace, Dick had insisted that he was the elder brother; Jason still called bullshit on that as he was definitely the bigger brother!

No matter, since Jason had been like twelve he’d been fated to die!

He had kind of gotten sick of the prophecies and stopped listening, as it was always about him or Raven having to go do some insanely stupid/dangerous thing. Jason proceeding to have Dick argue that he shouldn’t be going on the quests. Tim recruiting Barbara Gordon (another daughter of Athena) into creating an untraceable cellphone for communications. Duke giving him an enchanted backpack he had helped make with Cass (a Hunter of Artemis), so he had enough meds and treatments to weigh him down to Tartus on his missions. And Damian recruiting Harper Row (daughter of Hephaestus) to create him the ultimate weapon. Jason had been a bit concerned, after all, it wasn’t like Damian ever actually did anything nice for people, but the little guy was clearly intent on doing this.

As to Jason usual partner in crime, it was his fellow Big Three child.

The dangerous daughter of Hades, Raven. Her mother had been a medicine woman in the Navajo tribe, and she was gifted in magic, and all powers that Hades had, including the creepy; but awesome, ability of rising an undead army to her command. Of all the campers Jason had ever met, she was the most beautiful and dangerous, and his normal partner in crime. Also outside of his family, she was his best friend with their satyr, Roy Harper.

And that brought him to where he was right now as he stood behind Raven at the beach, she had her nose buried in a book. It was a rare day that they weren’t on a death mission, or being attacked by monsters, and he was going to be heading back to Gotham soon for the school year.

It was now or never!

He leapt for her, she threw up a shadow as twisted up to her feet, her dagger out, and he pulled the ocean to slam into her as he rolled onto the ground. He grinned as stared at her.

“You Are Trouble!” she snapped.

“Oh please, you adore me and you know it!” he laughed.

“I was reading a perfectly fine book before you decided to attack me!” she countered.

“One would think that you’re a daughter of Athena’s with your love of reading,” he mused standing to walk over to her.

“So?”

“I came to say later little bird,” he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“That time already?” she sighed.

“Yup.”

“My aunt said she wanted me this year,” Raven looked tense about that.

“Well, if you land in Gotham, you know where to find me,” he offered.

“I…”

“Rae, it’ll be fine,” he assured her as he slung an arm around his slender friend and guided her with him.

“Yes, because I so want to go to Gotham where you and your horde of miscreant brothers find, create and brew trouble,” she mused.

“You’ll miss me and you know it,” he decided.

“I might be seeing you soon, if not, stay in touch,” she said as they approached the hill.

“Later little bird!” he waved her off as he jogged after his brothers.

“Later Jay!” she waved, and he walked to where his family was. It was odd having a family, but he was coming to like it.


	2. Warnings & Friends

Raven stretched out, lounging in the afternoon sun of her spot; it had long since been HER spot. Everyone knew it, which was why when she had built her father’s Cabin, it had been just to the east of her spot so she could keep her spot. Her father didn’t have many children, so she had a lovely cabin all to herself, and since the War, no one dared to come near it.

Well, no one besides her self-proclaimed brother; Victor Stone, son of Hephaestus and the moron Jason Todd. Oh, and Jason’s satyr Roy Harper; but Roy was cool.

Jason’s shit ton of brothers, not so cool.

Raven didn’t mind though, as the war had happened, the Titans were dead again until the cycle repeated itself, and she was laying in the sun with a book. Life, as far as she could care, was perfect.

Well… it was quiet.

She sat up then and looked around at the surrounding forest.

It was too quiet…

She felt the shadows pulse at her control as her eyes scanned the forest, slowly she got to her feet and she twisted around as she kept the shadow blade she had formed.

Now her eyes narrowed as she stared at her father’s wife.

“Persephone,” Raven said as she released the shadows and stared at the goddess then.

“I come in peace,” the blonde offered. Raven actually believed her. Though most the wives of the gods would hate the off spring of their husbands, Persephone was decidedly neutral about it. She was never happy about her husband straying, and made it a point to inflict that knowledge on him, but she never hated his children either. As far as Raven knew, Hades and Persephone were actually a successful marriage in the realm of the gods, and they even saw a marriage councilor when Hades wandered. Raven knew that one only because of her father accidentally slipping when he’d been showing her his palace; whilst trying to convince her to let Jason dissolve in the River Styx.

“And what can I do for you?” Raven asked as she folded her hands over her book and stared at the woman.

“Nothing, I just came to check on my beloved’s daughter, and to warn her.”

“About what?”

“About Zeus’ children, they’re coming Raven, all of them.”

“Zeus doesn’t have children!” Raven protested; Cabin One was very empty.

“Mmm… sweet child,” she smiled. “I wish we had had children, I always wanted a daughter.” She murmured that to herself, smiled and Raven found herself hugged before the goddess disappeared which had Raven frowning.

“Weird…” she muttered.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she twisted around as she slammed the shadows down from the wave of coming water.

“Dam you Jason get over here! you’re supposed to be in Gotham!” she shouted as she tossed her book into her cabin and tore after him.

There was a yelp as her best friend took the head start.

* * *

 

Dick lounged lazily atop the Aphrodite Cabin, and he watched his idiot brother running from the daughter of Hades; again.

This was not an unusual occurrence, and had been very normal since Jason and Raven had met.

Where it had taken Dick a year to even earn Jason’s trust enough to have the younger demigod call him brother, Raven had won his brother over from the moment Jason had woken up in the medical cabin of this Camp.

Dick and his brothers had been in a bad spot, a Satyr; Roy, had found them, and was taking them here. The monsters had attacked, and honestly, Dick thought they were goners.

That’s when all of Jason’s powers manifested; ALL of them, and there was a hurricane hitting them, as Jason screamed and attacked. That’s when Dick knew exactly who his little brother’s godly parent was, because before that, Dick was thinking Jason was like Dami and a son of Ares. He’d had a knack for deciphering who his brothers’ godly parents were before they’d been claimed.

Anyways, Jason and Raven, instant connection. It used to drive Dick nuts, because not even a week of knowing each other and they were joined at the hip, then they were sent on that quest…

He had suspicions this was to see if they could be together or if they’d kill each other. Luckily they became inseparable.

“I got twenty on them being together by December, Garth stated then as he clambered up to the roof.

“I have fifty on September,” Wally announced appearing.

Garth was the first son of Triton, which had shocked everyone, including Poseidon. And Wally was a son of Hermes, who had been gifted with speed.

“A hundred on August,” Dick decided confidently.

“No fair, you’re the son of Aphrodite, we don’t bet with you on love lives!” Garth snorted.

“Yeah, and what are you Bats doing here anyways, I thought Daddy Bat’s had you for the school year,” Wally snorted.

“Diana came to visit, Jason blew up the school.”

“Diana, wait, shit, the Amazon Queen!?”

“Yup, she and her Amazons are staying with B while they work on building a Half Blood school, for us, and since Jay blew up the last school…”

“You’re all expelled,” Wally and Garth deduced.

“Yup,” Dick admitted.

“Brightside, war’s over, so Jason’s not on that death prophecy anymore,” Wally pointed out.

“Jason Todd You Fiend Get Back Here This Instant Or I Drop You In The Styx Again!” Raven shouted, and Dick saw his brother grinning in the water as Raven stood on the dock.

“JASON!” Raven screamed when Jason grabbed her ankle and yanked her into the water with a splash.

“He’s either really suicidal or really stupid,” Garth decided.

“I’m going with stupid, Bats are stupidly reckless,” Wally stated.

“This coming from you! Who ran Head First into the Titan!?” Dick sputtered.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” Wally defended.

“Where are the other Bats? It’s ungodly quiet,” Garth stated.

This had all three of them sitting up as Dick scanned for his other brothers…

“Oh gods…”

“They wouldn’t!”

“They would.”

“Let’s go to the forest, plausible deniability,” Garth suggested, and all three of them clambered off the roof as fast as they could before Hell broke lose.


	3. Sons of Jupiter

Truths of this life were simple for Victor:

  1. He was a son of Hephaestus and he loved building and inventing things.
  2. He loved the only Daughter of Hades like she was his little sister; they had come to the camp together when she was like five and he was ten, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his baby sis. Even allowing her to sleep in the Hephaestus Cabin for the longest time, because the Hermes Cabin scared her; and until a few years ago, she didn’t have a Cabin.
  3. The idiot son of Poseidon was to be tolerated, but free target practice too when Vic felt the guy was getting a little to lovey-dovey on his baby sis.



He was currently a counselor at Camp Half-Blood, because he still needed to come home for the summer breaks from college; and to make sure his baby sis didn’t need help disposing of any of the idiot Bat’s bodies when they annoyed her.

It was a rare sunny day; rather nice, and he sat in the field near the brook with Rae, as he sharpened his weapons, and she read another book. It was rather peaceful today, and he was liking it, because Boston was always so busy, and getting to hang out with Raven was nice and simple.

There was a rustling in the grass behind him which had him sighing.

“Rae,” he started.

“I hear him.”

“You do not!” the son of Poseidon shouted.

“I do now! For the love of Zeus Jason! Do you EVER stop!” Raven shouted twisting around, he saw the giant water bubble in the air.

“Put it back dude or I skin you alive,” Victor warned.

“You guys are no fun, no fun at all,” Jason huffed flicking his water bubble over the Aphrodite Cabin where Dick and his brothers were sitting.

“Good aim,” Raven remarked.

“I’ve seen better,” Vic said.

“Seriously, what did I ever do to you!?” Jason sputtered.

“You’re friendly with my baby sis and have a massive crush on her; you’re lucky I haven’t kicked your ass to Juptier at this point, or Uranus,” he stated.

“I do not have a crush on Raven,” Jason sputtered.

“I agree, it’d be too weird if he did,” Raven pulled a face the idea. Victor rolled his eyes; he might be a son of Hephaestus, but he wasn’t a blind idiot when it came to love; and Jason and Raven since they’d been twelve were inseparable, it was natural progression at this point.

Also, Raven totally made goo-goo eyes at Jason when Jason’s back was turned, and Jason looked at Raven like she was the universe when Raven wasn’t looking. Victor only tolerated it because his sister’s questionable tastes in me had had her crushing severely on Wally West for a long time; Thank The Gods It was Jason and Not Wally she loved.

“Hey, I got a weird warning,” Raven said.

“From who?” Jason asked.

“From Persephone, a few days ago actually, I meant to bring it up sooner, but…” she held up the book.

“Was it a warning of destruction and doom and our deaths; exclusively; cause those are always fun,” Jason groaned.

“No, it was about Zeus’ sons,” Raven said.

“Zeus doesn’t have any sons,” Victor stated.

“I know, that’s why I thought it was weird.”

“Great, well I’m not tolerating any other Big Three kids, so they can go get eaten by monsters,” Jason shrugged.

“Jason, I have a really sharp, big sword in hand, and if you do not stop hitting on my sister I will cleave you in half,” Victor warned.

“I’m not hitting on her,” Jason snapped.

“Oh, we should go see if we have a quest!” Raven decided.

“Why?”

“Death, doom and destruction, woe us!” Raven mocked hopping off her rock, leaving him her book as she shoved Jason forward.

“What are you doing!?” Jason squawked.

“Saving your worthless ass from my brother before I have to befriend someone else with morbid humor,” Raven huffed shoving Jason towards the camp.

Victor smirked; any day now they’d actually figure it out and when they did he wanted to take a picture and laugh.

* * *

 

“Focus Kara!” her brother shouted below her.

“I AM!” she snarled back.

He said nothing as he watched her with his brothers, focusing on the power of air control and air currents. They were the proud children of Jupiter, and he felt the wind ruffle his hair as he watched them.

His name was Christopher, he was the eldest of his siblings. They all had the same mother, which was rare from one god, but Jupiter was so enamored with Lois, how could he not. And until Jon’s birth, they were protected, then Juno had found out and killed their mother, so here they were at Camp Jupiter.

Chris was the eldest, next were the girls; Karen and Kara, twins, then there was Conner, and finally Jon; the baby of their family.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he sighed, motioning for his younger siblings to come to the cliff’s edge. They were only practicing flying lately because of Jon, however he knew Kara and Karen were hating being dragged off to do this when it was Jon’s fault.

“That’s really hard!” Jon gasped.

“It will get easier as you get older,” Chris promised as he ruffled his brother’s hair.

“And when you get older the monsters fear you more than they want to eat you,” Conner stated.

“Seriously, is that all you care about? Quests and monsters? Karen and I have our SATs to study!” Kara grouched.

“Yeah, because the prophecy says we will come across the shadows and sea and we need them to defeat the earth,” Chris said as Jon hugged his hip.

“Honestly, you’d believe anything from Zatanna’s lips, the daughter of Trivia is always who you swoon for,” Karen stated.

“You got me, Zatanna’s hot, however, her prophecies have never been wrong,” he pointed out. “I battled and defeated a Titan, saved our people,” he pointed out.

“And there are no children of Neptune ever, and Pluto has never strayed from his wife,” Conner chuckled. “However, Jon, we are the five of Jupiter, and it is the greatest of honors.”


End file.
